


this is not your mother's bat.

by Faoi_chielt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faoi_chielt/pseuds/Faoi_chielt





	this is not your mother's bat.




End file.
